The Tale of Teddy
by Eadoin Flannery
Summary: Read about a boy struggling to grow up without his parents. He has many people there for him but he still feels incomplete. Read about his adventures as he goes to Hogwarts and meets new friends and learns to have a life of his own. DH spoilers!
1. Worries

_**A/N - This story had been itching in me for some time so I hope you enjoy! 3 I plan on having it go very long so I hope you stick with it till it's finished. Though, if you do not I enjoyed writing it anyway. Reviews are good but not everything. I just hope you like it.**_

**_Eadoin Flannery_**

_**Disclaimer - Characters and everything really, belongs to JK Rowling, and definitely not me.I don't get money for writing this, and I definitely don't deserve to. JK is the bomb.**_

* * *

The man paced in the sitting room, wringing his hands and muttering aimlessly under his breath. He would occasionally shutter and silently cry. The sound of screaming issued from the bedroom. The man placed his hands over his scarred face and sobbed. How much longer could he take this torture? Constantly wondering, constantly worrying. He sat on the worn sofa and rocked himself back and forth slowly and gently. It will be alright. Everything will be alright he told himself.

The sounds of screaming ceased, and were now replaced with the sound of a baby's cry. The man jumped up in time for the bedroom door to swing open and a beautiful black haired woman to bound out gracefully.

"Remus, it's a boy!" Lupin fell to his knees with fresh tears of joy falling down his face. Andromeda fell down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as they sobbed in unison. She finally patted Remus on the head and said, "Let's go see him." Lupin got slowly to his feet for fear of fainting. He approached the door and peered carefully in, letting this beautiful scene unfold before him. Tonks was in their bed holding a small bundle in her arms with tears cascading down her rosy face. Her hair cast a fervent pink glow on everything in the vicinity. She was absolutely radiant. Lupin rushed to her side and sobbed into her neck. He looked up into her sparkling blue eyes and felt like nothing in the world could ever possibly go wrong. Not when they were this happy. He looked down at his beautiful son. He was blonde and blue eyed. His whole body was pink with newness. Remus couldn't think of anything ever being this small yet so miraculous. The way his son breathed, the way his hands were clenched into tiny fists, the way every one of his features was so unique. Tonks held his son toward him. His heart gushed with joy. Lupin carefully picked him up and held him close to his chest. It was truly amazing. Him and Tonks formed into this unique little baby. His baby. His warm body breathed slowly as he rested in his father's arms. Lupin set his son back into his lovely wife's lap. He leaned down and kissed Tonks slowly on the lips. Andromeda walked in carrying a tray with tea.

"Have you two picked out a name yet?"

"Ted," Remus and Nymphadora said in unison, "Teddy Jr." Andromeda set down the tea on the night stand and put her hand to her heart.

"Your father would be so proud." Andromeda wept. Remus went over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. When he finally let go he said,

"I need to go tell everyone! I'll be back soon." Lupin bounded out the door and through the lawn past the protective charms where he finally diapparated.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was incredibly short. The first couple chapters will be short but then they should get longer. If you took time out of your day to read this you deserve a box of chocolate. Unless of course your allergic. Then you can just have any other sweet you desire. Please review. Criticism is highly welcomed. I am an aspiring author so I need all the help I can get! Compliments are good as well. **_

**_Au revoir_**

_**eadoin**_


	2. The Godfather

**_A/N: Sorry. It has been an extremely long time since I updated. I am sorry. SO SORRY! lol. Hopefully none of my other updates take that long. Once again this chapter is really short. If you are taking time to read this you get gummy bears. But hopefully the gummy bears don't attack you like they did Homer Simpson. Reviews are nice! _**

* * *

"Crack!" Lupin landed on the dewy grass and breathed in the salty fresh air.

Inside of Shell Cottage the inhabitants stirred.

"What was that?" Bill questioned. There was a loud rapping on the door. "Who is it?" Bill growled.

"Remus J. Lupin, a werewolf, husband of Nymphadora Tonks, an auror, and a newly proud father of a beautiful baby boy!"

"Remus!" Bill hurriedly opened the door and Lupin clambered in. He raised his arms over his head and shouted,

"It's a boy! His name is Ted!"

"Oh how Vunderful," Fleur trilled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. Lupin walked over to Harry. Harry started to speak.

"Lupin, I'm so...so... I just want to apolo-," Lupin interrupted,

"No Harry. It's alright. You were absolutely right about everything. I shouldn't leave my wife, and newborn baby alone. They should be my first priority. But Harry, I want you to be Teddy's Godfather."

"What? Why me? Are you sure?" Harry gasped his emerald eyes bugging out.

"Harry I couldn't think of anyone more fit for the job. You will be an amazing Godfather."

"Congratulations Harry!" Bill said jovially.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lupin pulled a bottle of wine out of his cloak and cigars to pass around. "Some celebratory items." Fleur waved her wand so glasses appeared in front of everyone. Everyone filled their glasses and chatted blissfully about the new arrival.

"So Lupin, do you have some pictures?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh no, not yet." Lupin took another swig of his drink then stared at his watch. "I think I'd better be going soon. I don't want Tonks to get worried." Lupin stared into space for a moment.

"Well, one more round wouldn't hurt!" He smiled and everyone passed the bottle around again. Hermione and Fleur conversed together and giggled. Harry and Ron marveled on about Harry being a Godfather. Lupin sat quietly and sipped his wine gazing around at his excited friends and smiling. After a couple of moments Lupin stood, "Alright everyone. I best be off. Be safe everyone!" Lupin waved.

"Thanks again!" Yelled Harry. Lupin nodded his head and walked out the door. Harry wished he could've expressed to Lupin how grateful he really was. Harry shook his head in bewilderment. He was a Godfather! He felt ecstatic. It was almost like having his own child. He grinned to himself.

"I'm so happy for you Harry, congratulations!" Hermione beamed at him. Harry just hoped he would be a good example for Teddy. Would he end up dead before he even met Teddy? Or would he be imprisoned for most of Teddy's life?

* * *

_**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Or what little of it there is. lol. thanks for reading if you did. My next chapter should come super soon!**_

**_Eadoin_**


	3. Strange Changes

_A/N: I finally updated! yay. Enjoy! and review!..please _:)

* * *

Crack! Lupin arrived back at his house and sprinted through the door. Andromeda screamed, "Remus, don't startle us like that!" She held her hand to her heart. She slowly regained her smile, "Come look at Teddy! He's been changing ever since you left. Lupin went into the room to where his blonde haired blue eyed son previously presided but now before him was a dark haired green eyed boy.

"Wow!" Lupin exclaimed."When did you start changing Tonks?"

"She started when she was first born too," Andromeda informed.

"Should I match him?" Tonks grinned mischievously and forced her hair to recede a bit and change black and her blue eyes changed to green.

"Ha! I think he sports that look better than you." Lupin shook his head playfully.

"Oh all right." Tonks changed back to her usual pink hair and a change came before their eyes once again. To Lupin's dismay Teddy's hair changed pink perfectly matching his mother.

"See the example you have set for my son? Now he's going to think pink is an all right color for a boy!" Lupin half teased half stated the truth.

"He is his mommas boy." Tonks retorted.

"He sure is," Lupin murmured stroking Teddy's hot pink hair,"Thank God!"

* * *

_Well that was shorter than I thought. WOAH! i think thats shorter than my last ones.Well now the chapters should be getting longer! If you read you can have a big fat ice cream sundae! I'll try and update extremely soon to make up for the extreme shortness of this chapter!_

_eadoin_


	4. The Lynx

A/N: I have decided I will never predict when I will update, because I have a habit of always getting it wrong. Sorry, anyway, for taking so long. Fortunately for me now, practically no one is reading this yet so I don't have anyone too angry. Hope you enjoy. Criticism is welcome, unless you are cruel about it, and reviews are always welcome!

* * *

A couple of months passed as the family lived blissfully even in their solitude. Teddy was growing up before their eyes and already he had gained six pounds. He had finally settled upon the decision to make his hair a bright turquoise. Teddy was laying on the frayed rug in the living room kicking his legs and flailing his arms around, clasping his favorite blue rattle. His eyes were bugging out with excitement and he smiled a toothless grin beneath his slobbery binky. Andromeda hummed contentedly as she stirred the boiling veggie soup that's aroma enticed Remus' sniffing nose. He sat at the dining room table reading the inadequate Daily Prophet which preached nothing but nonsense concerning Voldemort sightings in various supermarkets and rants about Harry Potter being Lord Voldemort's apprentice. Remus shook his head in wonder at people's ignorance. Tonks sat on the arm chair reading a book called, "What to Expect of your Young Witch or Wizard." Occasionally she peered over the top of her book to gaze admirably at her gurgling son. Andromeda set the table and brought out the veggie soup, rolls, and pumpkin juice. She pulled the high chair next to the table.

"It's time to eat!" Remus licked his lips and put away the atrocious newspaper. Tonks picked up Teddy and set him in his high chair. Andromeda pinned on his bib. "You two start eating, I'll feed him."

"Thanks mom." Tonks mumbled with her mouth full of a buttery roll. Remus ladled the soup into his bowl until it nearly overflowed. He proceeded to fill his mouth bountifully.

"Well, I can see you two are hungry." Andromeda said. Tonks stared at her wide eyed with her cheeks full like a chipmunk and Remus had soup dribbled down his chin. The couple snorted and attempted to swallow their food before they burst out into laughter. Tonks coughed and laughed because some food went down the wrong pipe. Remus was almost purple in the face from laughter. Andromeda chuckled uncertainly trying to figure out what was so funny. Teddy's eyes were wide staring at his obnoxious parents. He giggled and smiled toothless. Finally, Tonks and Remus' breathing slowed down and they sighed from the easing of the laugh attack.

"Wow." Tonks said shaking her head.

"I'm not entirely sure what that was all about." Remus said.

"I'm equally miffed." Andromeda chuckled.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've laughed like that," said Tonks. Remus took her hand and squeezed it and they all resumed eating at a normal pace. Andromeda attempted to feed peas to Teddy, but every time the spoon was close to his face they would disappear. Then she fed him some pumpkin and he ate it with a grin. The family finished their meal and Andromeda cleared it all up with her wand.

The family molded back into their original spots. Andromeda cleaning in the kitchen, Remus at the dining table huffing at the paper, and Tonks and little Teddy in the living room.

* * *

The next morning little Teddy woke up at about 5:30 and Tonks fed him some milk. She placed Teddy on the floor when he was done and she continued reading her book. Andromeda came into view, putting a bun in her hair.

"So, you hungry for anything in particular, Tonks? You seem to be the food expert." Andromeda smiled. Tonks rolled her eyes. Andromeda shrugged and charmed a skillet to make scrambled eggs. Remus meandered out soon after and sat at the table eagerly.

"I'm hungry. Has the Prophet come in yet?"

"Not yet." Andromeda set the table for breakfast. "We are running short on supplies here. Will you go grocery shopping with me Tonks?"

"Yeah, I will watch Teddy." Remus agreed.

"Can't I take him with me? He's probably okay to go out and about now."

"I will feel much better if he stayed here." Tonks agreed and after breakfast she went with her mother to stock up on groceries. Remus, meanwhile, had a splendid time with his young son. He took him outside for a while and let his curiousness unleash. Teddy enjoyed looking at the flowers and marveled at the bugs all around. He eventually became fussy, so Lupin set him down for a nap while he arranged a bouquet of flowers for Tonks.

Tonks and Andromeda finally arrived home at about 2 P.M, very heavily laden. They were set with food for about three months. That night they all had a hearty dinner of beef roast, mashed potatoes, and apple cobbler. They seemed to do the same things day after day. They could barely leave the house and there wasn't much to do in the house but read or listen to the radio, which was full of the same propaganda day in and day out. Tonks was reading her book and Andromeda took an early slumber. Lupin was holding Teddy and reading him a bed time story.

In a split moment, a blue, ethereal figure appeared before Lupin in the form of a lynx. Kingsley's voice boomed from it saying,

"The students are taking action. Hogwarts needs help." The lynx faded into nothing and the bright blue outline burned in Lupin's eyes. But even more burning was his heart that was troubled, yet empowered by this message. Tonks walked into the room solemnly.

"I heard it too." Lupin graciously handed Teddy over to his mother.

"I have to go."

"You didn't have to tell me that. I know you must go, and I have to as well."

"No, you will stay here with Teddy and your mother. I don't want to hear any arguments. I'm going, you're staying and that is that." Lupin stared at Tonks and she stared back with a defiant glare. Before she could reply he swept away and out the door without a sound or a glance back.


End file.
